Hannah No Go
by Kiogami
Summary: what if instead of Hikaru, it's the American girl Hannah, fresh from Texas that had discovered the go board and was possesed by Sai? And what if she meets Akira, and beats him? What if she just can't stop running away?
1. The Goban

A Hikaru No Go fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikarunogo, nor do I own anything associated with it.

I wrote this because I was annoyed by all the Hikaru Akira pairings.

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Birthday: 12/24

Hannah Chang is actually a very pretty girl, but gets teased mercilessly by her female class mates because of it. To the point where she doesn't even realize that she's pretty. She thinks she is really plain and average. She is of Chinese descent, so she can speak Chinese and English (but mostly English, since she grew up in El Paso.). She has her hair always tied up, which shows off her pretty face shape and her strangely light eyes (topaz colored eyes are light for an Asian). She has beautiful silky black hair, which her mother forbids her to cut. With her hair down, it falls neatly into place just above her waist.

Chapter 1, The Go Board.

Hannah Chang's POV

Hannah has just moved to japan from El Paso.

_Ok. It's okay, you made friends with that boy and that girl from school yesterday. They seemed nice, even though they couldn't understand you. Hey, at least you got friends, Hannah. It could be worse. Yeah! Today were going to that boy-Hikaru. Hikaru Shindo's house I think. With that girl. Akari something. Her last name was really long. Hannah, you're lucky that your name even translated into something pretty in Japanese. Who knew that Hannah meant flower in Japanese?_

Sitting up in bed, Hannah cheerfully got up and started getting dressed.

_Getting invited to someone's house on the first day that you got here is GREAT !Life is going to be SO different now!_

Hannah, done dressing, ties her long hair up into a neat ponytail, gives herself one last look into the mirror, and then runs out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Her house was 3 houses down from the Shindo's Place! She ran down the street until she reached it, and then rang the doorbell three times.

The door opened, revealing the person she took to be Hikaru's mom.

"Ahh. Hana?(these people always said her name weirdly!)" The woman smiled at her.

"Yes!, no wait. Hai! Er. Go.(how did you say sorry in Japanese again?).Go..GOMENASAI!(there we go!)"

The woman gestured to enter, and Hannah stepped in.

"Hikaru?" Hannah asked with a questioning look on her face.(where the heck is that guy?)

"Ah! Hikaru!" The woman smiled, and yelled Hikaru's name really loudly. This action was followed by a really long stream of annoyed sounding Japanese from upstairs. So fast, Hannah just stood there with a curious look on her face. Then, the stairs started shaking, and Hikaru soon came into view, shouted her name and gestured wildly for her to come up too.

Hannah laughed at Hikaru's Hilariousness and ran up after him. It turns out, that they were both the attic, studying some things that she didn't understand. She walked around the attic, and saw a Go board sitting in the middle of a pile of dust. Fascinated, because she had played go a few times with her father before, (though not with a board as fine looking as this) she walked closer, and noted to her alarm, that there were something that looked an awful like bloodstains on the board.

"Why are there bloodstains on this board?" Hannah wondered out loud, lightly brushing the board with the tip of her finger. There was a voice behind her, one that wasn't Hikaru's or Akari's.

"Can you see it?" Huh? Hannah turned around, but there was no one there. "Can you hear my voice?" Now Hannah was really starting to get creeped out. No one here could speak English, or Chinese.

"Uh, Yeah, I can hear your voice, so can you come out now?" Hannah spoke aloud, looking around her to see where the voice was coming from.

"You can. You can. All powerful god, I thank you!" The Voice spoke again. Hannah began panicking, and squatted down on the floor, covering her ears, all the while chanting (don't hear a voice don't hear a voice!).

"Hannah?" Hikaru had come over. He spoke some more things in Japanese, and made a motion that meant he was running downstairs for help. Hannah wouldn't have THAT.

"Hikaru! No!" Hannah stood up, appearing just fine, a bit embarrassed, while waving her arms, in the i-don't-need-anything motion. Then she made a sleeping gesture with her hands, indicating that she just felt tired. Then she laughed. Hikaru and Akari, who had come to her as well, smiled back and walked away.

Of course Hannah didn't really feel A-OK. She was seeing a weird woman with super long hair, in a white dress thingy and a really high black hat, standing by the Go Board. She thought at the woman, since the woman seemed to be able to pick up her thoughts. _Excuse me, Mrs, who are you, what are you, why can't anyone else see you, and how can you understand English?_

The woman looked incredibly offended as she stomped around and shouted at the top of her voice. _I am a MAN! A MALE! How could you possibly mistake me for a WOMAN? _

_Well, sorr-ie! You have all that pretty hair, and you're wearing a DRESS, of COURSE I thought you were a woman. _Hannah was taken aback by the thought that this woman looking creature was a man.

_Doesn't matter._ The pretty man was smiling again. _I can play go again. That's all that matters. I am Fujiwara No Sai. You may call me Sai._

_Interesting. Any idea how you speak English? _Hannah was now curious. For the circumstances, she seemed very calm.

_English? _Sai now looked confused as well. _What is English? I am speaking to you in Japanese! And you are understanding!_

_Well, then there must be some kind of spiritual connection or something, 'cause I can't understand a word of Japanese! Wait-_Hannah now looked happy. _Can you understand what those two people over there, the boy with the yellow bangs, and the girl with the dark brown hair are saying?_

Sai looked at her stangely._ The boy is telling the girl that he needs to make some money by selling old things, since he got an 8% on his last test. Why? Can you not understand them?_

_Yes! Thank you God! _Hannah was jumping around the attic now, ecstatic.

"Hannah?" Akari had come over, while speaking a jumble of Japanese.

_Hey Sai? What's she saying? _Hannah turned around to look at Sai, then remembered that Akari couldn't see Sai, and turned back around.

_She's asking if you need to go to the restroom._ Sai neatly translated.

_Well, how do you say, I remembered something I have to do, I need to go home, sorry? And please say it SLOWLY. _Hannah silently asked. Sai responded SLOWLY, and Hannah found that she could not understand him, it sounded like a bunch of jibberjabbish.

Hannah smiled and repeated as much of the Jibberjabbish as she could remember back to Akari. Akari nodded, and turned to tell Hikaru that Hannah was going home. Hikaru didn't even turn around, just gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Hannah then ran downstairs, and out the door, to a very surprised Mrs. Shindo.

_This is great! Now I have my own spirit! No-my own Translator, even BETTER!_ Hannah Laughed out loud.

Sai, running by her, on the other hand, looked offended. _I am not your pet slave. I will refuse to translate for you until you let me play GO!_

_Ok, OK. Sheesh, I'll let you play go. Mom isn't coming home from work till 5 anyways. So how good are you?_ Hannah looked over at Sai for his response.

_Why, I was the best of the Hein Era! I was hired to play with the Emperor! _Sai puffed up and looked very proud.

_Ok then…_Hannah was calculating her lie. _I'll say that I've studied go all my life, and that I love it. _Sai gave her a look. _Hannah, why do you need to lie?_

Hannah Groaned, frustrated at Sai for not having seen this. _In case you Haven't noticed Sai, you don't have a body. No body knows your there. The only way you can play is through me! You point at the spot, and I'll put it there!_

Sai's face lighted up, and he smiled real big. _Thank you, Hannah! Who do we play first?_

_Heck, I don't even know where we play! _Hannah looked around, and got a shock. They had been talking for so long that she hadn't noticed that they had been running the whole time, so they were already in the middle of the city!

_There! There! _Sai jumped up and down while pointing to a building. _Those are the words for Go! Come on, Hannah, Lets Go!_

_There? _Hannah looked, but she couldn't understand one word. She walked towards the building anyways.

They got to the level of the Go sign, and walked through the door, and were greeted with a short red-haired lady.

The lady spoke something. _Sai, what did she say? No-Wait. How do you say I don't know how to speak Japanese? _Sai responded with a couple of random syllables, and Hannah again, did her best to copy them. The lady said Oh. Then she held up a 500 yen coin.

_I think you're supposed to give her 500 yen._ Sai explained. _Ohh. Jeez, you have to pay… _Hannah got out her wallet and took out a 500 yen coin and handed it to the lady. The lady smiled. Then she gestured to the crowd of old people playing. _What? Sai? Little help? Hey! Sai!_ Sai was crying, so happy to be able to play go again. Hannah smiled. _Ok, how do you say, I'm good enough to go pro? _Hannah then repeated Sai's sounds to an astonished crowd of old geezers.

She noted that many of them were pushing a boy who looked like her age forward. She looked at the boy with interest. He was really cute! He had bangs with his hair to his chin. _Oh! I wonder if he would say yes if I asked hi out? _Hannah wondered. _Go! Go! _Sai was shrieking beside her, so Hannah walked up to the boy, pointed to herself and introduced herself as Hannah.

The boy smiled (so cute!),pointed to himself, and said, "Touya Akira." Followed by some more Japanese. The lady with the red hair spoke then. Hannah knew that she was explaining to Touya Akira that she couldn't speak Japanese. The boy nodded, and smiled at her again. Then he pointed to an empty table. Hannah smiled back at him while they both walked to the table, which was already being surrounded by a crowd of old people.

Hannah assumed that this boy was good, since he had been pushed forward when she said that she could be a Pro. _Don't hold back! _She glanced at Sai. _I don't want to lose to him! _She then proceeded to sit down in the chair opposite it the boy's.


	2. The game with Akira

A Hikaru No Go fanfic. (Hannah No Go)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikarunogo, nor do I own anything associated with it.

Hannah Is also slightly romantically inclined. (like any other normal girl)

Chapter 2, Playing with Akira.

As Hannah sat down, she noticed that the happy-go-lucky look that had been in his eyes until then was gone, in its place was a fierce determination that she admired. She then picked up a go stone, and put it where Sai had instructed her to.

After about 10 moves, Hannah glanced at Sai._ So what do you think? Is he strong? Can you beat him? Hello? Earth to Sai!_

Sai was apparently too far submerged in the game to hear her. She had to rely on her own skills to see how good they both were. But, unfortunately, she couldn't tell. _I guess playing a few games with Daddy wasn't enough. Sigh. _Then she put her mind to the game again, as Sai had pointed to a new spot.

_The boy is extraordinary. _Sai was looking at the boy with newfound respect. _Ok, _Hannah tensed up. _Well, can you beat him?_ Sai gave her a withering glare. _Of course I can beat him. I am a master. Is winning all you ever care about? But this boy…He is much, much better than any child his age, or even NEAR his age. I wonder what he will grow into?_

_Yeah. Well, good for you, Sai. I, on the other hand, only want him to like me. He's sooo cute! I really like his determination! _Hannah was looking at Touya Akira with approval. _After we finish, I'll ask him to come with me! I sure hope he will!_

_Hannah! 16-5! There! _Sai suddenly shouted. _Uh, ok, Sai. You don't need to shout…what? _The boy in front of her said something all mumble-y and put his head on his knees, like he was depressed. _Uh oh. I didn't tell you to totally kill him Sai!-just to beat him! _Sai beside her sadly shook his head. _He wouldn't let me beat him peacefully. He put up a hard fight. It was all or nothing, either I lose, or I cut off his head and win…_

_Sai…_Hannah was at a loss for words. She looked at Touya Akira, who was still in that dejected position._ I have to help him! How do I make him feel better? Uh. I can't even speak Japanese! Sai! How do you say you played really well? And that I've played for all my life, and you were the only one my age who came close to beating me? And that it was really fun playing you? _Hannah repeated what Sai had said under her breath, until she had mostly memorized the sounds, well enough so that it's reasonably understandable.

(Said in rusty Japanese) "Err...You play good. Close to beat me. First. I play long time. Happy. Fun." Hannah looked at Akira hopefully. _Sigh. If you want it to be that way, Akira. Sai, how do you say wake up?_

"Akira Touya! Wake! Up! Hello?" Hannah got to her feet and shouted. Akira didn't move. All the old people around them were sadly murmuring among themselves while casting glances at Akira.

_Nooo! Hannah! don't do that! It's not right! _Sai was stomping his feet with a cross expression. _Doesn't matter Sai, he won't wake up. So I have to help him. _Hannah smirked. She then walked over to where Akira was sitting, and tapped his head. No reaction. Akira was strolling down memory lane now. With a sigh, Hannah lifted his chin up so that he could face her. His deep green eyes were startled as he looked up. Hannah then leaned in, and kissed him. She then leaned back, and said, "Goodbye, Akira Touya."(in English) Smiled, and ran out of the Go place, with Sai hot at her heels.

Akira just stayed frozen the whole time.

From Kiogami-

Please Reveiw! Be honest. Also, i was a little hesitant to add the romance factor into this story, since Hikaru no go really is not romantic at all, so tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for later chapters, as long as they still fit in the k+ rating, or maybe T, include them, and i will try my best to include them!

Thanks.


	3. The start of an Obsession

A Hikaru No Go fanfic. (Hannah No Go)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikarunogo, nor do I own anything associated with it.

This chapter is from Akira's POV.

Chapter 3—The start of an obsession

"I resign."

Akira buried his face in his hands. He was shocked. She was so Powerful! He didn't think that there was anybody else his age that could play on his level. His rivals were Ashiwara-san and Ogata-san. And then, there came that girl, Hana(Flower…she pronounced her own name quite strangely), saying that she could play on a pro level. He had automatically assumed she was one of those bragging kids that said they were all great, but when he played them, they were weak. But not Hana. He had gone easy on her at first, but then… how could she be so STRONG? Even though her moves were strangely outdated (so much of her was strange, but then she was foreign), they were still good moves, still entirely capable killing him. _I've always looked my challengers in the eye, and overcame them. I've always persisted, no matter how painful and bitter it became. Now, I see a wall I can't climb. Father, you've always said that my perseverance was my best trait, but now…what should I do? What would you do?_

He was vaguely aware of something moving and shouting above him, but the weight of his despair crushed down on him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Suddenly, a hand jerked his chin up. He didn't want to face the world just yet. Startled, he looked up to see who it was. He saw two eyes that were a shade too light to be Asian. He might have noticed other features, but right now it was the eyes that had his attention. Then, something pressed against his mouth. Slightly moist, and soft, it was gone as soon as it was there-It hadn't even occurred to him that he had been kissed. The owner of the eyes smiled. It lit up the room, because it was the bright happy smile of a child. But…there was pity in those eyes. And a feeling of protection…somehow, he felt like he had to smile back himself, but he couldn't. He was frozen.

By the time he had started thawing out, she was already gone.

"Akira? Akira! Are you okay?" Ms. Ichikawa was fretting above him. "Oh, No...I should never have let that girl in here, who knows what those foreigners do! Akira! Did she hurt you? Akira?"

Akira stared back at her, wondering what she was getting at. Hurt him? Those eyes would never hurt him. He licked his lips.

"Sweet," He whispered. What was that? She had kissed him. The thought slowly sank in. _She kissed me. _But it wasn't like a kiss, or what he had expected of one. When he licked his lips, all he could taste was sweetness, like honey, except without the tang of honey. More like…liquid sugar. Yes…like sugar. His first kiss. Akira didn't really feel angry, or sad…or anything really. Just curiosity.

He looked back up at Ms. Ichikawa. "I'm fine..Really!" He smiled. He didn't want to alarm her any more than she already was. Besides, kisses didn't really matter. Go mattered. He must find that Flower(he thought of her as flower, because Hana=Flower), and make her play him again. In the meantime, he must go over their game, and find weaknesses, and use them on her. He started clearing the board, ready to replay the game, when a thought surfaced in his mind, and he became very mad at himself. _How could I have let her go without as much as a last name? There are millions of girls out there named Hana, though not normally just Hana, mostly like Hanako, or Hanae. But still, taking into account the first name, there were still probably thousands of girls like that. What can I say? I'm looking for a girl named Hana, she has light eyes, and black hair, have you seen her? Agh!_

He then got up, went to the front desk, grabbed his backpack, and ran out-Perhaps hoping, that he would find Flower standing outside, waiting for another game. She wasn't there.


	4. The New Girl

A Hikaru No Go fanfic. (Hannah No Go)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikarunogo, nor do I own anything associated with it.

Back to Hannah's POV

Chapter 3—The New Girl

The following day, Hannah woke up to a bright and sunny morning…until she remembered that Japanese school started today. _I'll be going to a new school, Sai! You remember that boy, Hikaru, and that girl, Akari? _Sai nodded, looking at her. _Yes, I remember then quite clearly…Hikaru was the boy who scored an 8% and Akari was the brown haired girl whom you told you had to go home to, right? _Hannah smiled, amused._ I really hope you don't remember him as 8% boy, but yep, that's them. So anyways, they went to a school called Haze middle school. I went there my first few weeks here, because the transfer form_(this is when Sai started getting confused)_ my parents sent to the school I'm going to today hadn't gone through yet. The school I'm going to today is supposed to be much better than Haze. I think it's called…Hm. I don't really remember. But I have the uniform!_

Hannah took a set of school clothes out of her closet and presented them to Sai. _See? There are words on the shirt. Can you read them? _Sai took a look at the shirt. (Before bombarding her with questions) _It says Kaio Middle school. And Hannah, what is a transfer form? And why do you need to change schools just because one is better? What is better in terms of school?_

Hannah sighed. She had had to explain to Sai what the most daily, norm life appliances were (TV, light bulbs, sink, refrigerator, computer, and about a million other things that hadn't existed in the Shusaku era). _A transfer form is how you change schools. You go to a better school because you learn more that way. A better school is a school that has a better GPA, and before you ask, a GPA is a Grade point average, and a Grade point average is something we use now to determine if somebody is hardworking, and smart. Jeez. You're so good at go, but you have no idea what these everyday things are! Sometimes the whole possessing thing irks me…not that I'm complaining! _Sai glared at Hannah, while crossing his arms. _Making money off of my go is something I do not approve of. _Hannah nearly laughed. It hadn't taken her long after the Akira disaster to discover that you could make money off of betting games. She had already made a good deal of money, thanks to Sai.

_Hey, I have to get __**something**__ out of spending __**my **__time doing something that __**I**__ don't even like! If I didn't get money, I wouldn't play, and the only thing __**you**__ care about is playing, right? _Sai sighed. He didn't really like it, but she had him in a checkmate. _I only hope that I will one day be able to play someone other than small-fry. (_It was a phrase he had learned from Hannah) Hannah smirked. She happened to **like** how he thought of all those scary men in the Go places as small-fry. He would play all of them, and win. It was great. And at the end of it all, she always walked away with a bundle of cash. It really was amazing. Now, in her selected favorite places, she didn't even have to pay to get in, because so many people wanted to play her. _Those adults are too rich anyways, Sai. I take 'em for a couple thousand, and they just keep on coming back for more._ She slouched back on her bed. _No more complaining. Besides, I should be getting ready for school now. You had better stay silent unless I tell you not too…or else I wont play go. _Sai smiled slyly at her._ You would not stop. You like money too much. That is what you call an empty threat. _Hannah glared back at sai, instantly regretting teaching him that phrase. _So what? I've already enough to last me for a long time. Now, will you promise to not talk? Or do you want to see me go through with the "empty threat"? _Slinking down the stairs after Hannah, Sai pouted. _You are so mean to me, Hannah! _Hannah was eating breakfast. _Well, too bad. We're stuck with each other, so we have to deal with it. Now, PEACE AND QUIET, PLEASE. _

With her new uniform on, Hannah used her cell phone GPS to locate Kaio. She sent a warning glare to Sai, since he was most probably going to ask her what that was, as well. Once it was set, she started walking to her new school.

At Kaio.

Hannah felt a bit awkward when all the students stared at her, curious about the new student, no doubt, and her light eyes. She kept her head up, though, determined to let no one intimidate her. Once she had reached her classroom, the teacher made a quick motion for her to stay outside. Hannah knew that she was, once again, going to be the topic of conversation within the class, if not whole school. Her stomach squirmed, and she bit her lip. She hated being at the center of attention. _Hopefully, I'll just find a group of kids to hang out with and that'll be that._ She sighed, knowing that that had about a 0.1% chance of happening. _Oh well…I'll just have to bear with it! _She walked forward into the classroom, as the teacher was already motioning to her.

She found herself at the front of the class, with everybody staring at her, while the teacher explained, no doubt, that she was foreign, and that she didn't know Japanese. She scanned the class, looking hopefully for a friendly face. She found herself looking into the green eyes of the boy that was Touya Akira. _Crap! He goes to school? Oh No! What if he brings __**that**__ up? It was just a split second decision! He's looking at me so intently! Crap! Crap! Crap!_ She found that her hands were sweaty, and she didn't want her new classmates to think she was nervous, so she plastered a nice smile to her face. Then, the teacher gestured for her to sit in the only empty desk in the class. The one next to Touya Akira.


	5. Replay

A Hikaru No Go fanfic. (Hannah No Go)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikarunogo, nor do I own anything associated with it.

Back to Akira's POV

Chapter 5—Re-introductions

It was just another morning at school when he first heard the rumors.

"Hey, I heard that there's going to be a new student."

"Uh huh. It's a girl. I overheard the teachers talking."

"Yeah. I heard that she's a real beauty."

"Really? Does anyone know which class she's going to be in?"

"Well, I think she's in 6th grade, so she's probably going to be in class 6-something."

"What school did she come from?"

"Well, here's the thing, she's foreign."

"Foreign? Wow! What country?"

"I don't know."

"Has anybody seen her?"

"I don't think so."

"Does anybody know?"

Akira sat at his desk, reading. He paid no attention to the gossipers. As of now, the only thing that could spark a real interest in him was Go, and Hana. After searching around the city the rest of the day, Akira didn't know if he would ever see her again. Maybe she already went back to wherever she came from. He unconsciously frowned. _Akira, you idiot! The first person your age that you find that can play a decent game of Go with you, and you let her go without as much as a surname!_

"Settle down, class!" Their teacher called for order.

"We have a new student today. She comes from the United States, so she does not understand much Japanese. Let's give her a warm welcome!" The teacher indicated to them that they clap. Akira clapped politely, until he saw exactly who the new student was.

The girl walked in without hesitation, her long hair swishing at her waist, as she turned her coppery eyes on the class. Akira gave a quiet gasp, and stared at her.

"Her name is Hana Chang. I trust you all to be nice to her. Let's see…Ah." The teacher then looked at Hana, and pointed at him. No, not him. The desk next to him. Akira smiled, glad at this easy opportunity to talk to her. Hana silently crossed over to the desk and sat down. The class chattered until the teacher held up her hand for silence. They quieted down, but everyone was still sneaking peeks at Hana. Akira felt that she actually looked like she didn't notice. He watched as she got out a book in English? Was it? Yes. English, and started reading.

"Oh, yes. Hana will not be actively participating in class because she does not yet understand Japanese. Now, the lesson is starting, and I expect you all to pay attention. You may talk and gossip after class." The teacher gave them one last warning look before starting the lesson. Akira hurriedly turned his head back to the lesson.

After Class.

Akira didn't miss a beat, and being desk partners helped too. As soon as the bell rang, He turned towards Hana, smiled and held out his hand, indicating that she shake it. Hana turned to him, without a smile, he noted, and took his hand. Since she didn't shake it, he didn't know what they did in America, he did. Other people had started clustering around them, so he quickly let go, and let the other people introduce themselves. He felt impatient. He just wanted to drag her to the nearest Go salon and start playing. But he couldn't. Not when there were so many people around. Then, a thought stuck him. _Today is the first day of Go club. I didn't want to join at first, but i had to, becasue the principal made me. But now, this is great! I can play her **There**._

When she turned around, he asked her if she wanted to come to the Go club. His classmates seemed to think that it was a good idea; of course Kaio had the best Middle school Go club in practically the entire country, so it seemed natural that they invite her, and show off their school. She nodded, somehow looking like she understood him. When he got up, she did too, and followed him down the hall. _That's strange. It seems like she understands me. It also seems like she doesn't want to come, but is somehow being dragged. I'm not forcing her. And that too! She keeps on casting annoyed sideways glances at the air…_

He turned the next corner, and indicated for her to go into the classroom. All his classmates followed. "Well, what is this? People who are not in the Go club, please leave! This is not a hangout club." Akira was happy that Yun-sensei had made everyone leave. It was getting squashed.

"Aww."

"Man, Touya, you're lucky. I think she likes you!" Akira was confused. When had she given any clue that she liked him?

"Yes! I'm glad I decided to join!"

"Touya, if you don't want her, I'll have her!"

"Come oon! Why can't we stay?"

The room was left with 17 people who stayed, not counting Hana. Yun-Sensei quickly paired them up and sent them playing.

"Hello Akira. Nice to see you. Who's this?" Yumi-sensei had finally come to them. Akira was trembling with anticipation. He would finally get to play her!

"It's nice to be here, Sensei. This is Hana, a new student. She doesn't understand much Japanese, but she plays a good game of go. I played her at a salon once. May I play her now?" Akira said all that in a rush. At the end, he began dragging her to an empty table. Hannah sad down opposite him with an air of heavy reluctance.

Yun Smiled. This Hana must be very good if Touya Akira was in a hurry to play her! And such strange eyes. but she isn't looking to happy. In fact, she looks downright annoyed.

After he had sat Hana down at the opposite chair, he brushed his hair out of his face and sat down across from her. This time, he would beat her. She was using outdated methods, and he had specificallly reserched on how to foil those methods. Yes. This time, he would overcome her.

Hannah's POV

_Sai, ready to play him again? _Hannah cast another sideways glance at Sai, who was all fired up; she could practically see sparks in his eyes. _Yes. I have longed to play against him. _Hannah sighed. _Of course you have, you didn't stop pestering me about it ever since you saw him in class today! You're so annoying. _She was glaring at Sai as she played his first move. _Akira's so focused, it's scary. How I would love for him to stare at me so intently! But he won't. It's no use for him to like me, all he cares about is my Go, and it isn't even **my** go._

30 minutes later.

Hannah was no Go genius, but even she could tell who was winning. Sai had demolished Akira, once again. This time though, she didn't expect Akira to become depressed, so as soon as he resigned, she ran out, not wanting to be at the center of attention. Quite a few people (the entire go club) had stopped their games and started watching them. She didn't like the pressure. It was prickly and uncomfortable, and she wasn't even the one playing! Akira hadn't seemed to notice the pressure, just focused on the game.


	6. Replacement chapter

Ok, I got some complaints about Hannah being the worst perfect character ever, and that I didn't portray Sai and Akira correctly. Though i have to say, their probably right. Even i got sick of the later chapters. They wre terrible. So here is a replacement chapter. I'll probably continue from this version of the story in later chapters.

So, continued on from after Akira chases her after the game at the Go club. Some parts are the same, some parts are different.

Chapter 7, Replacement chapter

Once safely outside, she sat down on the grass. She heard footsteps behind her, and quickly whipped her head around to see who it was. Akira Touya had apparently been running after her. She was impressed, she had been one of the fastest runners in her El Paso school, and there weren't many kids her age that could keep up. _But then, I suppose he didn't really keep up, it wasn't until I sat down that he actually caught up with me. But I guess he's just that determined. He made himself run after me to see what turns I made. His entire body must be aching. _She noted that he was bent over, gasping for breath, while she was barely sweating. She waited until he was able to stand up properly to talk.

"You're really good at Go. And I admire your determination; your Go was gained through hard work and years of practice." Hannah walked closer to him, now they were less than 3 feet from each other.

"You talk as if yours wasn't." Akira flushed lightly, and stepped back.

Hannah continued with her lines, not understanding Akira's Japanese. She was carefully tracing the syllables Sai had mouthed out to her during the game. "My go isn't. Never was. And I don't want you to be chasing after a false me, either. I'm leaving here. So I won't be seeing you. My Go is not good. It's not even bad. It's mediocre. I kissed you because I love you, your intensity, and your determination, all of you. But you only love my Go, and it isn't even **my** Go. Find someone else to chase. I want nothing to do with you. It will only hurt me." Hannah then closed the distance between them, and kissed him again. When he pushed her away, she turned away from him, and ran away, knowing full well that she would be too fast for him. _Run .away. _She could hear him shouting her name, while attempting to catch up to her, an act she knew was futile.

"It must be nice to be Touya Akira…" She mused, once she was sure that he was off her tail. _He didn't have to worry about what he was going to do in life, his parents weren't going to disapprove of it, he already has a goal, and he doesn't give up at all. He takes a challenge, instead of running away. He doesn't need to question his actions. He just acts to fulfill his goal. Life is so hard for me. I have everything I could ever physically need. I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, and I have a warm bed and a roof over my head. My life has always been lying on daffodils, singing to butterflies. My parents have never expected anything of me. They never taught me how to commit, to turn around and face my opponent. No. They just let me do what I want. And so what do I do the first time I encounter a problem (getting teased by the girls in El paso)? I run away. Far ,far away, to Japan, where they can't find me. Second time I hit a problem(Touya Akria)? It's the same. I just run away. But what can I do? I'm just not as brave as Touya Akira…_Hannah felt a sudden surge of self loathing. Excuses! She was just giving herself an excuse to run. _I'm just not as brave? I'm just not like that? Agh! I'm sick and tired of it! I don't want to run away anymore! But how do I stop? I've been running my whole life, how do I stop? I can't stop! Touya will find me! _Hannah despaired, wondering when he had become such an object of terror for her. Somehow, in this last conversation with herself, she had labeled Touya as a species completely different from her own. An alien. And something that undefined was worth being scared of. _Where can I hide?_

As for Sai, he sadly walked in silence beside her. She needed to sort out her own problems.


	7. Replacement chapter 2

Replacement chapter 2

Here's the sequel to Replacement chapter. Once it gets past this one, I'm going to start naming my chapters again.

Hannah spent the rest of the day wandering in circles around the city, muttering. When she was done exhausting herself, she headed home. It was already night time.

Heading towards her house, she dimly noted that none of the lights were on. _Aren't my parents there? They don't sleep this early. _When she unlocked the door, she was greeted by the familiar darkness of her home. _Oh. Right. Today's their night duty day. Well, then, I have the place to myself. _Not even bothering to eat, or change, she crawled into bed. Then she finally seemed to realize that Sai had been silent the whole afternoon. She shifted in her bed to face him. _Sai. Sai? _

Sai had been sitting by her bed, and after watching his host bend and break for the whole afternoon, He was tired. _You need your sleep, Hannah. Tomorrow is school as well._

"Oh no!" Hannah sat up, her eyes abnormally wide. School! _**He'll**__ be at school! I can't go. But I have to! Saiiiii…_She looked at him imploringly. _What should I do?_

At a rare loss for words, Sai could only share some of her burden. These problems were so out of his Hein-era experience range. _I suppose…you could transfer again?_

Hannah nearly groaned at Sai's ignorance. _No, Sai, even if I transfer, that just means not seeing him in school. There's still practically a 500% chance I'll see him around the city! I need to get out of Tokyo! No- I need to get out of Japan! _Hannah was practically hyperventilating at the thought of meeting Touya Akira.

Sai was appalled. _Good_ _Greif,_ _**Hannah**__. Get a __**grip**__ on yourself!_ _Aren't you overreacting? Didn't you want to stop running? He's not going to hurt you! Why are you trembling at the mention of him? Didn't you say that you wanted to be with him?_

Hannah stopped mid-panic. _That's right! Why am I so scared of him? I should be able to face the world like a brave person! Like Touya Akira. Be strong, Hannah! He's so different from me…I absolutely cannot believe that someone already his age is so Ignorant about something as simple as Love! I won't runaway from him...because...because...**Think Hannah think! you need a reason not to run away! wait. yes. Got it!** I can't runaway because i have to keep him from becoming a 40-year old virgin!_

Sai made a gasping motion to her last comment. _Hannah! How could you know about such things! You are just twelve!_

Hannah nearly laughed. _Sai, I was raised in AMERICA, remember? I don't know what you people do in Japan, but we from America find out about "such things" when we're in primary school! We even had a class about it in 5__th__ grade…_

Sai looked shocked as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughter suddenly rang out in the room.

Hannah then smiled really big. Sai, you should see the look on your face! _OK! My confidence is back! I won't run away, even if I have to tie my legs together!_

Sai smiled as well, his own gentle smile. _I'm glad that Hannah is on her feet again..._His face soured. _Even if it is for such a reason._

The same night Akira's POV

He had spent all night awake, staring at the ceiling wondering about Hannah. _She couldn't have been serious about leaving, could she? No! I __**have**__ to play her again! I can't let my only possible rival slip away from me! And what did she mean, anyways? That her go was really bad? So weird._

Morning

Akira realized that he had spent the entire night awake, and now it was too late to squeeze in even 30 minutes of sleep time. He chastised himself for being so careless. _You should have gotten some sleep, Akira. Now you won't be able to concentrate in your studies today. And I have to hurry…to see if Hannah is coming to school._

There was no morning game with his father. _Right. Father's at that interview for another title. _He noted the silence in the house. _And mother probably went with him. Hm. She forgot to prepare food. Oh well, going without breakfast won't kill me._

He slipped on his uniform as fast as he could, grabbed his bag and proceeded to run out the door. Unfortunately, in his haste, he tripped on the side of the door, which wasn't fully open, and was sent sprawling across the rocky entrance. He instictively put his hands out to catch him, but they slipped forward on the rocks and he and landed on his arm with a loud SMACK! accompanied with a sickening CRACK!

He was left with his arm hanging at an odd angle, and two bloodied legs. Darkness threatened to take over. His father had left earlier, for an interview. His mother was with his father. Nobody would find him until much later, his house was in a private neighborhood, and he was concealed by the bushes. He felt despair. The darkness overcame him.

Morning Hannah's POV.

Hannah was walking to school, which took so much longer than before, because Kaio was so much farther from her house than Haze was. She had to cross two more bridges, and go through a private neighborhood filled with rich old people, and take a train. It was so annoying. And Sai didn't make it any better. All morning, he chatted non-stop. She didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up. Even though she was used to it, the sight of a grown man bursting into tears was still slightly jarring.

She sighed, for the 5th time. _Why couldn't I have gotten possessed with a quieter ghost? The Hein era must have been really weird if everyone was like Sai._

They were entering the Private neighborhood now, and Hannah slowed down as she always did, admiring the houses, which were all so traditional looking.

_Hannah!_

Hannah looked up a Sai, who was staring at the ground with a horrified expression. Hannah, concerned, tugged on his robe.

_Sai, are you alright? Sai? Sai!_

It was then that she finally turned to see what Sai was so scared of. Maybe it was another frog. Instead, she saw a dark red liquid that she was almost sure was blood seeping out from under the bushes.

All of a sudden, she became very calm. She parted the bushes to see who it was. You guessed it, Touya Akira lay on the ground in the middle of a small pool of blood. Hannah immediatly took notice of the broken arm, bloody legs, and still half-open door. _He must've been running, and tripped on something, and landed on his arm. Damn these rich people and their fancy decorations! If the deco rocks hadn't been so jagged, his legs might not be as cut-up. _Kneeling down, she listend for his breath. When his breathing seemed even, she measured his pulse. _Seems steady enough. But he's still losing blood. I can't risk applying pressure onto his legs, becasue that might push the rocks in there deeper. I can't move him either, that might hurt him more. I need to call the ambulance. 911. No. it should be different in Japan. Crap! I don't know the number._

On a split second decision, she ran over to the next door, and started ringing the doorbell as fast as she could. After about 10 seconds, the door was opened by a really annoyed looking lady that started to yell at her. Hannah grabbed the lady's arm before the she could close the door, or resist, and dragged her to where Touya lay. Knowing she would have to act panicked to make the woman be faster, she shrieked out the one phrase in Japanese she knew without Sai's help.

(In Japanese) "HELP! I DO NOT TALK JAPANESE!" Followed by a finger point at Akira. "TOUYA AKIRA! HELP!" Then she shoved her cell phone at the lady, who was turning an unhealthy shade of white. She poked at some buttons and started speaking into the phone into the phone clearly and calmly. _Phew. At least she's not a fainter._

In the background, she started to hear the whine of an ambulance truck. Hannah turned towards the woman, but realized that she had run away, leaving her cell phone on the ground. _Coward. She knows i can't speak japanese and yet she lets me face the ambulance by myself_. She looked back at Akira, and realized that his pulse was unsteady. _Crap. They'd better get here soon._

Seconds later, the ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the house. They burst into action, putting Akira on a stretcher, while someone shouted questions at her. Hannah ignored the person and climbed into the ambulance as well. The space was dim and cramped, with a lot of beeping sounds. She saw Akira strapped down with tubes coming out of him, and couldn't help but feel slightly nauseated. _I've seen it in movies, of course. But just sticking these needles into his skin seems really...wrong. He's just a 12 year old boy! Who might die of blood loss. _One of the ambulance people said something to her and tried to make her get off. she frowned. _I don't want to get off. I can't get off until i know Akira's gonna live. i have to go to the hospital with him! Oh. If i hold his hand and scream, they might take me for shock treatment too. Afterall, i am a little girl to these people as well. A little girl who witnessed this bloody scene._

To that thought, she clutched his hand as tightly as she could and screamed in a high, carrying voice. She saw the ambulance people exchange looks, and smiled. She got to stay. Beckoning for Sai to jump on, she focused on the steady beeping of the heartrate moniter**_. _**And it was then, only then, that she let herself cry. She glared at Akira through the film of tears, her body shaking, as if she could somehow will him back to health, and whispered.

"_You better not die on me, Touya Akira. **You better not!"**_


End file.
